The invention relates generally, to methods and apparatus for shipping and/or storing dry particulate matter which may be, for example, dry cement, sugar, polyolefin pellets, beans, rice, and the like. In particular, the invention may be used in box cars pulled by railway locomotives and may also be used in steel or other metal shipping containers carried by ocean freighters.
It is well known in this art to ship dry particulate matter in railway cars or in shipping containers used on freighters. However, such shipment containers are extremely expensive and typically manufactured from stainless steel or other such materials which drive up the costs.
Examples of various prior art references which address the shipment of dry particulate matter are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,581;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,953;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,477;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,851;
and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,954.